With recent development of cell phones including smartphones, various processes for manufacturing antennas inside the cell phones have been proposed. Especially, it would be desirable to provide a method for manufacturing an antenna that can be three-dimensionally designed in a cell phone. The laser direct structuring (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “LDS”) technology has drawn attention as one of technologies for forming such three-dimensional antennas. The LDS technology refers to a technology for forming a plated layer by, for example, irradiating the surface of a resin molded article containing an LDS additive with a laser beam to activate only the region irradiated with the laser beam and applying a metal on the activated region. This technology is characterized in that metal structures such as antennas can be directly manufactured on the surface of resin substrates without using any adhesive or the like. The LDS technology is disclosed in, for example, patent documents 1 to 3 and the like.